Lumen Lunae Noctu
by Soldjermon
Summary: X and Soldjermon is ready to be sarcificed to resurrect an ancient evil. Zero and Rhythm are on the way to stop it from happening. Can they stop them? discontinued
1. author's note

****

Author's notes

The chapters on here are very short at first, the reason is that I'm not a very good writer.. Even if I wanted to be one. The chapters get longer every chapter.. It's a good thing.. I think. The story is not well written, is because.. Well, you know. I am very slow at writing stories, because it's very hard to get all the words out into a story. So just chill out and read.

The story is a crossover between Mega Man X and CastleVania. I was the first to thought up of this.. I think. I cannot tell you more about the story or I will spoil it for you guys.

All chars of MMX are not mine - X, Zero, Rhythm(fan char)

All chars of CastleVania are not mine - Alucard, Juste Belmont, Richter

Belmont, Maxim Kischine, Dracula, Death

All of these chars are mine though - Soldjermon, Vampire X

Try not to be rude when you review, please? If you do be rude, I'll stop writing that that'll be the end of this story.. And you won't like it at all. Ok? Ok.

Thanks to Force1295, Hiso-chan, FanFicCuru, Mith, and Nihehmenh for helping me do this. Without them, the story would more crap than anything else.

- Soldjermon


	2. Prologue

****

Lumen Lunae Noctu

Prologue

Back in the 18th century, where souls were known to play without the use of a living body, there lived a man that governed over them. The darkness of his heart became the night as the white of his hair and skin became the moon and stars. He was considered a god, for even Death followed his every command. But something happened to this man, this god, making him vanish with out a trace. Rumors became stories, stories became legends, then soon the legends became myths as time passed. Now Death was on the move again in search of something that should not be taken.   
A smile ran across his internal grin, "I shall find two people with golden hearts to sacrifice. Such blaspheme would surely summon the Dark Lord."  
Death grabbed his single-edged scythe and got up from his throne, floating to the mystic urn as he did so.   
He waved his arms around the pot, making a swirl inside the pot. _Ah yes… The future. I will go to that time and will get the two people from there. Tee hee hee. But for now, I need to get ready to do so,_ Reaper thought as he grinned a bit.   
"There they are, walking in the forest with no one else in sight. I will get you, Tee hee hee." He mumbled.   
Death gathered all of its magic spells and minions to prepare for the ceremony.   
"My minions, the time has come. We have no time to waste. If we don't get this right in time, our dark lord won't come. March, MARCH children of the night. For tomorrow tonight our master returns."  
Death and all of it's minions lined up as an army as Grim opened the portal.   
Grim chuckled a bit before he went into the portal.   
"This is when their nightmare begins." Grim told to himself as he past through the portal.   


End of prologue


	3. X and Soldjermon

****

Lumen Lunae Noctu

Chapter 1

  
"X! wait up! You're walking too fast," Soldjer yelled as she ran to X.   
"Soldjer, I am not waiting for you. I don't like walking in the forest at night," X replied with a grunt.   
"We're almost to the HQ, X. We don't need to get there that quickly."   
"Yes we do damnit! Do you know why? Because some maverick can pop out of nowhere and attack us," X grunted back at Soldjer.   
Soldjer felt silent for a moment, "Nag, you really have-to bite my head off, do you?! Well, if you want to get back to HQ so badly, then go! I am staying out here and not going back in until you slow down," Soldjer yelled.   
"Grr… fine, see if I ca-" X stopped in his tracks.   
"X, what's wrong?" Soldjer walked up out of concern.   
"I… saw something dash in front of me and then it disappeared," X's eyes were narrowed as if he got frightened by something. "We're not alone in this forest…"   
"I'll call Rhythm and Zero for bac-" Right before Soldjer finished the sentence, Zero beat them right to it.   
"X! Soldjer! Head back to the base immediately! There is unknown maverick activity where you guys are! Please hurry!"   
"Roger that! We're heading bac-" Two arrows were shot out of nowhere and hit X's and Soldjer's teleporting devices, destroying them.   
"Aw crap. We can't teleport back to base! We're screwed," Soldjer cried.   
X scolded, "I don't know if we're going to survive out here…"   
At that comment, Soldjer slapped X on his right shoulder, "Stop scaring me like that! I hate it when you say that crap, X!"   
"Jeez, what was that for?! That hurt! If I was lying, I wouldn't tell you!"   
Soldjer turned her head slightly and saw a bunch of undead minions and demons packed up to form a barrier, "Uh, X? Look behind you…"   
"Ugh… What do you want no- oh my god…" X said as he turned around.   
"We're surrounded! We can't get out," Soldjer screamed.   
Soldjer came closer to X and hugged him, frightened, "Protect me X… I'm scared," Soldjer cried.   
"I am here for you, Soldjer… I'll protect you," X replied as he started to cry.

End of Chapter 1


	4. Zero and Rhythm

****

Lumen Lunae Noctu

Chapter 2

  
"X, Who are these guys?"   
"I don't know, Soldjer, and I don't want to find out," X replied.   
"Well well, what do we have here? Tee hee hee," Someone said as it appeared in front of them. The thing looked like the top half of a skeleton that wore a black robe, that was torn everywhere, and had a long black hood that was covering its head. The thing was holding a single-edged scythe that was sharpened enough to cut a tree down in one slice.   
"Don't let it hurt me, X," Soldjer screamed.   
X growled, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"   
The thing snickered, "I am the Grim Reaper, the fallen angel of death, I am… Death, and I want _both_ of you," it said as it pointed it's scythe at both X and Soldjer.   
"Why do you want us for? We didn't do anything," X replied as he knelt down and closed his eyes.   
Grim chanted four spells at X and Soldjer so that they couldn't use their busters. "Now you two won't be able to go anywhere and can't hurt any of us when we get back to our own time."   
-------------------   
_When are they going to be here? I'm getting wor- _Zero thought as the video screen came up, seeing X and Soldjer tied up, trapped and helpless.   
"Rhythm! Get your ass over here," Zero yelled.   
"What?! I was currently meditating until you interrupted me," Rhythm bit back.   
"Look," Zero said as he pointed to the screen.   
"Tee hee hee… If you want your friends back, you have to go back to the 18th century and rescue them before it's too late," Grim showed up on the screen, "Only two people from your time can rescue them, no one else can. If you fail to do so, they will die. You got until tomorrow at midnight," Grim vanished, as well as X and Soldjer, as the screen went black.   
"Oh my god! What are we going to do?" Rhythm screamed.   
"We need to get to that time and save them. We have no choice, Rhythm."   
"Oh no, I am not going anywhere and anytime to do anything," Rhythm spat.   
"Oh yes you are and I will make you," Zero grabbed Rhythm by her hand and ran to a room with a time portal in it.   
Zero and Rhythm went through the time portal to the century, where X and Soldjer are held, as their adventure begins.

End of Chapter 2


	5. into the past

****

Lumen Lunae Noctu

Chapter 3

  
"Get in there," One of the minions shouted as he threw X and Soldjer into a small cell that was old fashioned with spells all around so that no one could get in or out.   
X landed face first as Soldjer landed on her back, "Oof! Ow… That smarted. Are you ok, X?"   
X got up off of the floor and ran to the door banging on it as hard as he can, "Let us go," he yelled as he grabbed the handle. Almost instantly, he got zapped by the handle and pulled his hand back, "Ow… that hurt," he felt the jolt go down his back and into the floor. Quickly regaining himself, X looked out of the door's window and there was nothing on the other side.   
"X, I think some Demon put a spell on that door so no one can get in or out of here."   
X gave up and sighed, "I don't think we're going to stay on this earth for long…"   
"X! Don't say that! You know it's not true! We could be lucky and we could get out of here," Soldjer yelled.   
"'If ' we're lucky, but I highly doubt it," X turned around and walked to Soldjer where he sat down next to her.   
"We're never going to get out of here," X started to cry.   
"X, don't worry, we'll figure a way out of here or someone will rescue us. Please trust me." Soldjer hugged him trying to comfort him as she started to cry as well.   
---------------------------------   
_I will defeat you, Dracula! _a figure said in his mind as he was fighting the minions and demons when a portal opened up behind him.   
What the- he thought as he turned his head around a little as two people landed on them.   
"Yay! I'm not hurt!"   
"Zero, I'm glad that you didn't get hurt. Now get off of me," Rhythm growled.   
"Would you both get off of me," The man said as he got a little ticked.   
Zero and Rhythm got off of him as he got up and dusted himself off.   
"I'm sorry sir. We didn't know you were there," Zero told the man.   
"You're fine, at least I broke your fall."   
"Excuse me sir, what is your name?" Rhythm asked in concern.   
"Oh, my name is Juste Belmont. It's a pleasure. What are your names?"   
"My name is Zero. My friend over to my right is Rhythm. Have we met before? Because it feels like I have once."   
"I don't think so. Why are you here? To help me defeat Dracula?" Juste Belmont replied.   
"We're here to get two of our friends back from this time. Some guy named the Grim Reaper took them and I don't know what he is going to do with them."   
"Oh no. This is bad news. Your friends are going to be sacrificed to summon Dracula, the dark lord. We must go to the library in this castle. Follow me."   
Juste Belmont started to walk as Zero grabbed his shoulder and stopped him for a moment.   
"What do you mean, 'bad news'? And why are my friends going to be sacrificed?"   
"I'll tell you when we get there. It'll be explained in time." Juste Belmont replied as he started walking toward the library.

End of Chapter 3


	6. the book of the evil ritual

****

Lumen Lunae Noctu

Chapter 4

  
After what felt like an eternity, Juste, Zero and Rhythm made to the library. At which, Zero instantly went on the offensive about what was happening to his friends.   
"Juste, what did you mean about my friends being sacrificed," Zero questioned him once again.   
Juste searched for a book in the library and found the one that he wanted, "Well, all of the answers are in here, but I don't know if it could help you," he threw the book at Zero.   
Zero saw the book fly into the air as Rhythm caught the book, "Thanks Rhythm."   
"No problem. Here you go," Rhythm handed the book to Zero.   
Zero opened the book. He quickly flipped through all of the pages as he saw that the entire thing was in Latin, "Crap, I can't read Latin! Rhythm, can you read Latin?" Zero said as he handed the book to her again.   
"I sure can. Do you want me to say what it says in Latin? Or in English?"   
"English if you mind. I don't even know how to speak Latin," Zero replied as Rhythm set the book down on a table.   
"Well, what does it say?" Zero sat onto the edge of the table.   
"It says that _the two people who have been chosen are the ones to be sacrificed to summon the Dark Lord, Dracula. If they succeed, Dracula will be more powerful than ever before. Because when he possesses the soul of the healer and sucks the warrior's blood, he will possess the warrior's body, this making him indestructible_."   
Rhythm turned the page.   
"Who is this 'warrior' and 'healer', Rhythm?"   
"I am getting to it, Zero, so sit tight," Rhythm replied.   
"_The two people are the Warrior of love and peace and the other is the healer of love and peace_. It also shows their symbols. If it is our friends that are the chosen ones, why didn't I see a symbol on them? Maybe... it is invisible so that no one can ever see it."   
-----------------------------   
"Ouch, my hand…"   
"What's wrong X?" Soldjer said in concern.   
"My hand… it's burning like crazy," X shaked his left hand to try to get the burning sensation out of it.   
Soldjer examined X's palm, "What's this on your hand? It looks like a symbol," she said as she looked at her own, "Huh, I didn't know I had one too."   
"What does it mean and why do we have it?"   
"Well, yours says _Warrior of love and peace_. Mine says _healer of love and peace_. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"   
"Have you studied Latin before? Because this symbol looks like it's Latin," X looked at his left hand, concerned.   
"I know only very little of it. I just know symbols. Plus Rhythm taught me some Latin," Soldjer told to him.   
"Ok then, what's that symbol on the door?"   
"Hmm… it looks like it's Latin for _the chosen ones can't get in or out of this cell unless authorized to do so_. Now you know what it means, and I think it's a spell."   
"Well that's just great. We can't even get out even if I try to bust the door down," X grunted.   
-----------------------------   
"Wait a minute, did it say '_suck the blood from the warrior_'? If that is true, I did not know that one of my friends has blood," Zero questioned Rhythm.   
"Actually, Zero, we all do. Everyone of our species has blood in us. It also says the blood of the warrior is the richest of all the people in the world," Rhythm stammered.   
"And what does that mean Miss smarty pants?"   
"It means that the richer the blood, the stronger the one that drinks it gets in less time and effort."   
"When did you hear about that, Rhythm?"   
"I learned it when I was a little child. I'll read more, _If the person drinks enough of the Warrior's blood, the Warrior will die as the Dark lord will have enough power to possess the body_. That's what it says mostly."   
"Well, I'm not waiting here until the Ritual happens. I'm going to find them to save their metal asses," Zero snarled as he heads out the door.   
"Wait, Zero. There could be danger out there. I'll come with you," Belmont answered.   
"Alright then. We'll split up to find them. Juste, you go upstairs, I'll take the bottom of this castle and Rhythm, you take this floor."   
"It's a done deal. Let's go!"   
After which, all three split up to find X and Soldjer in the castle.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
